Current cryptographic solutions include special hardware that provide enhanced security and protection. The hardware can include security measures that physically block, prevent, identify or detect intrusion. However, because the hardware is generally platform dependent, the offering of crypto services through a hardware centric platform often requires device drivers and other installed software specific to the platform in order to operate.
As example, FIG. 1A illustrates an existing Peripheral Interface Card (PCI) configuration. The system 100 includes a host PC 110, and a PCI Bridge 120 to communicate with a PCI card 125. FIG. 1B illustrates a PCI Express stack comprising three layers: the physical layer 123, the data link layer 122 and the transaction layer 121. The PCI bridge 120 comprises hardware and software, including device drivers specific to the host PC 110 operating system.
Different PCI device driver software must be installed for each different operating system on the host PC or other PCs. This can be burdensome when the host is required to support multiple operating systems (OS's). Updating of device drivers and installed software in the system 100 can become laborious in a scaled support environment. This places additional maintenance and support demand for deployed hardware products.